Naruto: New Beginnings the movie
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Naruto and his genin team is given a mission to protect a priestess as she purifies a ghost infeted country. But is this case all it appears to be? what is the secret of the Priestess and the terrifying history behind the Ghost Country?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto or any places, only the original characters are mine as well aas the Ghost Country (If there is a ghost country in the manga and anime then it is coincidental)

This is a spinoff of my Naruto: New Beginnings fic, anyone who hasnt read it should read it to about chapter 10 otherwise they might not understand or things might be spoiled. I'll still be working on the new beginnings fic but this is a little something I'm doing for fun

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings The Movie

The army of the ghost country

Chapter 1: Mission assigned, the next generation

Konoha, one of the super powers of the great Shinobi nation, home to heroes as well as heroes that were in the making. It had produced some of the finest and well-known ninja that had ever lived, such as Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage. Another well-known ninja was Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin of the leaf village and self-proclaimed future sixth Hokage. Other heroes were destined to be produced by this village, these were the students of Naruto, Yumina Takiyama, Evo Kuzugi and…

"RYU!!" The blonde haired 13-year-old Kunoichi Yumina yelled as she chased her green haired teammate down the streets of the village.

Ryu Kanatake grinned as he slurped down the noodles in the ramen bowl he carried. Yumi continued to yell out the smaller boys name while waving her pink purse around.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR MAKING ME SPEND ALL MY SAVINGS ON YOUR RAMEN SHORTY!!" Ryu stopped running and lowered his head.

The villagers around the two genin took cover as a metaphorical (and literal in anime) aura of rage surrounded the green haired genin.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY!!" Ryu roared.

Yumi screamed as the tables were turned and she was now the one running. Ryu was shorter than most kids his age and his sensitivity to his height was well known amongst the rookie ninjas. The genin chased Yumi through the village with flames in his eyes. From a distance a smile crept across the lips of Naruto Uzumaki as he watched them from the balcony of his apartment.

"A usual morning in my village, today's gonna be a good day Believe it!" Naruto said as he jumped off the balcony.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she looked over repair documents; once again Ryu had let his anger overcome him, over little more than a comment about his height. Still she could sympathise with him, the amount of damage that Tsunade did when Jiraiya made a perverted comment put the little genin to shame. Her eyes then crossed to another document, a class B escort request from a purifier, for the land of ghosts. Tsunade got Shizune in and told her to call on Naruto's team. She decided she would downgrade it to type C and let a Genin team handle the case, Team Seven had been lazy recently and this was something that could keep them at work.

* * *

At Tsunade's request, text messages were sent to the mobiles of the members of team seven. Naruto looked at his flip phone and slurped down the rest of his ramen.

"Thanks old man" Naruto called to the restaurant chef, leaving the pay on the table and running out of the Ichiraku restaurant.

Team Seven impatiently tapped his foot against the dirt as he waited at the Hokage tower. Evo the rookie of the year was the first to arrive, he stood out from the rest of the Kuzugi clan because of his grey hair and was believed to have been the last Kuzugi before the clan would become extinct.

"Naruto-Sensei!" Evo said politely.

"Evo, have you seen Yumi and Ryu?" Naruto asked.

"Last time I checked Yumina was chasing Ryu, then Ryu started chasing Yumina" Evo said scratching his head in confusion.

"Well they'd better get here soon cause we might leave without them" Naruto smirked, and out of nowhere Yumi and Ryu came running in.

"No we're right here sensei, no need to go without us" Yumi panted.

"Yeah, besides we know you wouldn't be able to cope without my awesome fists" Ryu said cockily.

"All right, let's go see what the old woman wants" Naruto said.

* * *

"The ghost country!" Ryu said, looking up at his sensei as the Fifth Hokage explained the mission to them.

"Across the sea is a land known as the Ghost country, once it was a quite a successful nation until an unknown natural disaster wiped out the population, however the fire country set up a trading post at the edge of the island" Naruto explained.

"I've read a bit about the country itself, apparently it was ruled by a prestigious clan, which was protected by a ninja clan best known for their Kage element techniques" Evo added.

"The merchants in the ghost country are supposedly being haunted by ghosts of these ninjas" Tsunade smirked as Naruto stiffened at this comment.

While Naruto had matured he was still anxious around ghostly superstitions. Ryu meanwhile had turned white and was shaking in fear. Tsunade shook her head at the display as she continued.

"And they have hired a priestess to purify their region and send the souls back to the after life, though this priestess has her own guard, they'd like for ninja from the village to escort them to the ghost country and protect the priestess"

"So I take it considering the circumstances you've graded this mission to a C-class" Naruto said.

"Yes, in the past there was known to be suspicious activity in the ghost country, it was ignored until a group of workers were injured when a piece of equipment strangely malfunctioned"

"Great a trip into a ghost island!" Ryu said.

"Yeah we'd better be careful of the zombie pirates" Yumi teased as Ryu's teeth chattered.

"Mission accepted!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"NOOOOOO!!" Ryu yelled.

Next Chapter 2: The mission begins, the innocent Priestess

Ryu: hey sensei, how did you get over your fear of ghosts?

Naruto: Well Ryu it was simple I…hey what happened to all the lights

The Naruto cast with flash lights: BOOOO!

Naruto and Ryu: WAAAAAAAGH!!

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the fic, I'll definately enjoy writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings the Movie

Chapter 2: The mission begins, the innocent priestess

One thing that Naruto enjoyed was a good mission with his team. At one point Evo had been arrogant and his attitude was more similar to Sasuke's. But fortunately Naruto's charisma had gotten through to him and while Evo still had Kuzugi pride he also cared more for his comrades. Naruto leant against the gate, waiting patiently for his students, keeping several scrolls full of equipment in the pockets of his Jounin vest. The first to arrive was Evo; as usual he kept any essentials for the trip in his duffle bag. Next both Yumi and Ryu arrived, the green haired genin had his sword sticking out of the overly sized backpack he carried.

"The client will be here soon, are you sure you want to travel with just what you've got now Yumi?" Naruto asked his student, who typically held a smaller bag than what her two-team mates had.

"Well I wasn't quite sure whether I should take little things of big things" Yumi said, rubbing her index fingers together.

Naruto sighed but decided to forget it for now. He had more than enough equipment for all of them, but he just wanted to see if they were any good at preparing themselves. Evo was just right while Ryu seemed to have too much, or his bag was just too big for him. A few minutes passed before their client arrived. Hearts appeared Ryu's eyes as he looked upon the priestess. She wore simple yet elegant white clothing and had long brown hair reaching towards her waist; she also carried a wooden parasol that shaded her from the sun. Her guard was a sight for Yumi's eyes, his facial expressions were boyish and he kept his black hair tied in a topknot. He wore the usual robes that most samurai wore; he also carried a katana on his belt.

"You must be the priestess, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and these are my students Ryu Kanatake, Evo Kuzugi and Yumi Takiyama" Naruto said, pointing to each of his students.

"It is an honour to meet you all, I'm Ikei Akechi and this is the priestess Izumo No Akuji" The guard introduced himself, politely bowing to the Konoha Shinobi.

"So how come you hired ninja if you're already here to guard the lady?" Ryu asked only to be banged on the head by Yumi.

"Don't be so rude Ryu"

"I do find it slightly suspicious that you would hire a team of ninja when you must be more than capable yourself" Evo said, sharing his teammates suspicion.

"We are going to the Ghost country, such a place must be filled with evil spirits and demons, I have no idea how they will react to me, if they attack me and Ikei-kun tries to defend me he could get hurt" Akuji said with concern in her voice.

"So you're going to use us so your boyfriend doesn't get hurt, I suppose that makes sense" Ryu said, cockily resting his head on us arms.

"Well don't worry priestess we'll get you to the ghost country safely" Naruto said reassuringly. The Jounin slowly raised his hand and pointed at the road ahead "ALL RIGHT LET THE MISSION TO THE GHOST COUNTRY BEGIN!!" he yelled.

It was a rather uneventful walk to the Fire Country's harbour. Things remained mostly silent, apart from Ryu asking Akuji about her purifying art. But she refused to reveal anything, though Ryu didn't notice she would often look to Ikei, who would shake his head in disagreement. Naruto and Evo both noticed this, however they kept it to themselves. The group reached the port; Yumi and Ryu leant on the railing, looking in amazement at the ocean. Akuji watched Naruto and Evo as they spared with amazement in her eyes. Evo tried to punch his sensei, who grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"MAN OVER…" The Sailor stopped and blinked as he saw Evo had landed on the surface of the water without sinking.

Ryu and Yumi giggled as the sailors looked at the water walking Jutsu in amazement. Naruto merely shook his head before he walked over to the railing and jumped onto the water.

"Ooooh!" The Sailors echoed as Naruto stood on one hand.

The young genins shook their heads at their sensei and laughed as they noticed that Naruto had suddenly realised that the boat was floating away from him.

"These ninja are pretty good, are you sure about this?" Akuji asked Ikei, her voice as low as a whisper.

"They're just Genin, they cant be that smart, leave the Jounin to me" Ikei said. "We need them to make our story more believable and besides with these dreams you've been having I wanted you to be safe"

"Oh how sweet" Akuji said, running a finger across Tomura's cheek.

Night passed and most if not all of the daytime crew had fallen asleep. Ryu and Yumi were both sound asleep, while Evo was meditating and Naruto was outside. The Blonde jounin gazed at the lights in the distance, knowing that that was where the ghost country was. In Akuji's quarters the she thrashed around in her sleep, suffering a recurring nightmare that she had.

She was running through a forest, the screams of haunted souls bounced of the trees. Akuji put her hands to her ears, trying to block out the screaming. Shadows jumped out of the forest and blocked her path. Akuji fell to the floor and crawled backwards towards the bushes. She got up off the floor and continued her run, barely dodging a hail of kunai. The priestess came to a stop at the edge of a cliff and a pair of huge red eyes shined in the deep abyss. Suddenly her body froze as shadows crept up her arms and legs. A huge black dragon flew out of the abyss and opened its mouth wide.

Akuji screamed as she woke up, she repeatedly took deep breaths and looked around the room for her nightgown. She got off her bed, revealing strange black tattoos on her bareback. The girl put on her nightgown and decided to take a stroll outside, to see if Ikei was there. When she got outside she saw that most of the ships crew were gathered in a circle. They and Ikei were watching Evo and Ryu, betting on who would win their friendly fight. Akuji sighed, knowing she would never get a chance to talk to Ikei before sunrise. She looked to her side and saw Naruto standing on the railing of the ship, the moon reflecting off of his blue eyes.

"Excuse me Uzumaki-san" Akuji said nervously.

"Please call me Naruto, is there something you need?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was wondering if…oh forget it" Akuji said, dropping her head.

"If your thinking of quitting and going back then we can reduce the price considering it's a half done job" Naruto smiled. "Then again if you don't go an purify that island than those souls might never find peace, and accidents will continue to happen on the island, if your life is more important than others then your entitled to think like that, that's why no one will admire you" He explained with his back to the girl.

"What do you mean?" Akuji asked.

"Though I'm not yet as good as Ero-senin or Kakashi-sensei I do know quite a bit about seals and I have better eyes than these sailors" Naruto turned to her with a smile "I assure you I have nothing against what you are, believe me I know what its like"

"How could you possibly understand what its like, to have something put inside you before you were old enough to talk, to be alienated by everyone in your village before they even knew you" Akuji said, glaring at Naruto. "No one understands me!" she whispered.

Naruto sighed as Akuji stormed off.

"Well that could have gone better!" Naruto said to himself. 'It's no tailed beast, but it is something dangerous and demonic, I'll have to look into what this might be' Naruto reached into his pocket and called Jiraiya.

"Hello you have reached the cell-phone of the gallant Jiraiya, I can not pick up the phone as I am currently held up by research"

"WHAT A LOAD OF BULL ERO-SENIN YOUR PEEKING AT GIRLS IN THE HOTSPRINGS AGAIN ARENT YOU!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice.

Naruto's students sighed as the sailors watched Naruto yell at his sensei's answering machine. The next day the ship docked at port Shima, the trading post that was set up by the fire country. Akuji's earlier attitude was replaced with happiness as cheers welcomed her.

"Man they must have really needed a ghost buster if they welcome her like this" Ryu said.

"I have heard of a priestess purifying supposed haunted villages, perhaps this is her" Evo said, though he wasn't really interested.

"Oh Evo-kun your so street smart" Yumi squalled.

Naruto shook his head as the group walked through the port. In a few hours the ritual to supposedly purge the island of its evil spirits would begin. Naruto meanwhile would take a look around and ask Jiraiya about the seal that he had seen on Akuji's back.

Next Chapter 3: The Kage temple, seal of dreams

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings the movie

Chapter 3: The Kage temple, seal of dreams

While Akuji and the young Genin looked around the village, shopping and accepting praise from the Shiba villagers Ikei and Naruto were on their phones. Ikei remained separate from the crowd, his voice as low as a whisper thinking that no body was listening, however Naruto's ears picked up what he was saying even as he tried contacting Jiraiya.

"Thank you for the assistance…yes he usual 20 share is fine…thank you again" he heard Ikei say.

"Hello this is the gallant Jiraiya speaking!" Naruto shook his head as he finally reached his one time cocky and perverted sensei.

"Hey Ero-sennin, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Ah Naruto you got yourself a phone…let me guess its orange"

Naruto shook his head for his phone was an orange and black colour, "Let me guess…you've got a naked picture of Tsunade on there haven't you" Naruto smirked as he spoke only guessing Jiraiya's reaction on the other side.

"Well a man cant research on magazines and hot springs alone, but I wish they didn't cost so much" Jiraiya said.

"It took a whole three months of missions for me to buy mine…but that's not why I called, I've come to ask you about a seal that I've seen, I'm mailing you the picture now" Naruto pressed a few buttons on his phone and mailed the picture he took to Jiraiya.

"Lets see well what I do know is that…this girl has a magnificent back even with it half covered!"

Naruto went red in anger and roared "QUICK BEING SUCH A PERVERTED HERMIT!!"

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert…anyway I do know that it's a seal for a spirit but not a demon like the Kyuubi or Shakaku, it would have helped if it was revealed more since I cant work off a quarter of a seal…would she mind if you took a picture of her bare back?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto grinded his teeth together in anger and growled, Jiraiya took this as his antics to quit his antics and get serious.

"She doesn't know does she?" the toad sannin asked.

"No, she's Izumo No Akuji" Naruto said.

"Ah I remember her, she's apparently a gifted purifier"

"Supposedly!" Naruto said with the same suspicion in his voice that Jiraiya had.

"Yes you see she charges her clients, and I don't mean food but money, she could buy her own land with the jobs and money she's gained"

"So what do you know about this seal?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya paused for a moment "Like I said before most likely a seal for a spirit, if it was less covered it would be easier to identify, I heard a rumour that came out of the Moon country, a while ago a Sage sealed a ghost spirit into the body of a baby girl, the spirit was apparently that of a shinobi from the ghost country"

Naruto widened his eyes in shock "Thank you for the information Jiraiya, I just need to take a look around and I'll have figured out what's really going on around here" Naruto said before he hung the phone up.

The Jounin jumped into the forest, shaking a little at how dark it was inside. He jumped from tree to tree, looking at the shadow kanji symbols carved onto the base of some of the trees.

'Did they mark their territory, no the whole island was their territory so it could have been some type of right of passage for young Genins' Naruto thought as he somewhat studied the markings and ruins of the once great Kage ninjas.

As night passed the workers from the dock lit torches and followed Akuji as she walked down a path towards an alter in the middle of the island. She claimed that it was a place central to purifying the island but Evo shared Naruto's suspicions. He had faith that his sensei was already investigating so he carried on with the mission. When the workers, villagers and ninja reached the alter they watched as Akuji spread her arms out and began to dance elegantly. The men were captivated apart from Evo who remained his stoic self. Underneath her white robe the black seal began to glow a purple colour. Naruto reached what looked like a temple; inside it he found at least four coffins as well as seals on the walls. The young Jounin looked at the black seals and wiped his hand across the wall, wiping the dust off it. As soon as his hand came into contact with the seal it began to glow a purple colour.

"_This place is demonic kid, they're trying to get out and someone's helping them and that someone must have been us" _The Kyuubi said inside Naruto's mind.

'No it's a force outside' Naruto thought.

Suddenly Akuji began to scream and fell to the floor. Black jets of mist began to fly out of the dusk filled forest, shaping into faces filled with torture and sorrow as they howled.

"Oh my god things were never like this" One of the villagers said as the spirits flew around them.

"Evo-kun!" Yumi whimpered, staying close to Evo and Ryu.

"Where's Naruto-sensei?" Ryu asked.

"Forget about him and focus on the mission for now" Evo said.

Akuji screamed as a massive purple dragon spirit flew out of the seal on her back. It flew at impossible speeds into the temple that Naruto was inside. The dragon split into four separate dragons and dived into the four coffins. Naruto turned his attention to the coffins and watched in horror as they began to open.

'Are they mummies or zombies…who cares they're both as bad as one another' he thought as his body shook.

The villagers began to scream as hands burst out of the ground around them. A hand grabbed Evo's heel and suddenly armoured warriors with purple skin burst out of the ground. Yumi screamed as the shadow warriors bit Evo's neck, but much to their shock he burst into flames consuming the three demons that attacked him. Akuji got up off the floor and widened her eyes as she saw Ikei running into the forest.

"No, please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone" She whimpered as the warriors approached her and the villagers abandoned her.

One of the demons raised a Katana blade and swung it downwards towards Akuji's neck. Suddenly Ryu threw his windmill shuriken, beheading the four warriors that surrounded Akuji. Yumi ran towards Akuji and threw her over her shoulder. Ryu removed a scroll from his pack and summoned a Anginas. The green haired genin spun it around before he blocked a blow from one of the demon warriors. He jumped back, blocking shuriken and Kunai that were flying at Yumi and Akuji as they escaped. Ikei breathed heavily, leaning against the tree as he listened to the screams of the villagers, who were being rounded up by the emotionless black armoured warriors. He flinched as he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"I always knew you were just a fraud, how about you tell me what's sealed inside the girl" Evo said, whispering into Ikei's ear.

Inside the Kage temple Naruto grinded his teeth together as thousands of wailing spirits flew into the four coffins, which slowly opened. Suddenly the wind and souls stopped coming and the coffins opened. Naruto stood his ground as four warriors climbed out of the coffins. Three of them were men while the fourth was a woman. The woman had purple skin though paler than the men's, she wore armour on her waist and legs and from the elbows her hands had been changed into demonic scaly talons, her canines were sharper like a pair of fangs and the strands of her white hair seemed to move around like thousands of snakes. One of the males, the apparent leader of the group was shorter than the other two, the same height as Naruto and with a similar build, his armour was darker than the others and covered the side of his legs, his shoulders, shins and arms while his hands were left exposed, the armour was designed like traditional samurai armour though had a demonic touch to it with symbols of oni demons carved onto the shoulders, his chest was covered by a black shirt with a purple symbol for shadow on the chest, he carried a pair of short katana swords on his hips as well as a pair of broadswords on his back, his black hair covered his left eye but left his purple right eye revealed, the pupil was shaped like the slit of a cats eye and another striking feature was a brutal scar running across his face from his hair to his chin. The other two both wore similar black and purple European armour, the first however was a giant in comparison to his team mates, he had white bushy hair as well as a bushy beard and carried a massive china gourd on his back, while the other was a few inches taller than the leader but had young boyish features, his hair was short and spiky like Naruto's while he carried himself with arrogance and pride.

"So it seems that the girls curiosity drew her here" The leader said.

"Man it feels good to get out and stretch, being dead is boring" The young and arrogant one stretched his arms out.

"The weavers soul still hasn't left the girls body, only half of its power has awakened us, we must get to the girl and complete what she unwittingly started"

"What are you guys intending to do with Akuji?" Naruto asked.

"Not really much of your business Blondie" The giant said cockily.

Naruto dropped into a fighting stance, glaring defiantly at the leader of the demon warriors, who returned the stare with a frown.

Next Chapter 4: The truth

* * *

In the next chapter Naruto engages in an intense battle with the demon warriors while Evo interrogates Ikei


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Naruto: New Beginnings the movie

Chapter 4: The Truth

Ryu and Yumi retreated along with the villagers. Yumi carried Akuji over her shoulder while Ryu watched as the shadow warriors chased after the villagers. One of them, a young boy tripped over a stone. Three shadow warriors jumped into the air and the boy screamed. Without hesitation Ryu jumped forwards, tackling the three warriors. He flipped back, taking out his windmill shuriken. Ryu threw the shuriken, cutting the three warriors in half and much to his surprise the three of them changed into purple smoke and disappeared. Then the genin picked the boy up and began running as fast as he could from the herd of shadow warriors.

"This is unbelievable, just what in the world happened?" Ryu wondered aloud as he caught up with Yumi.

"I'm not sure but I think I know someone who can explain" Yumi said with her eyes on Akuji as she set her down.

"All right start explaining" Evo said aggressively to Ikei.

Ikei sighed as he reached for his sword. He moved incredibly fast but not as fast as Evo. Ikei's sword fell to the floor and the young man held his bleeding wrist. Evo span his kunai around before he put it back in his holster.

"I don't have the patience for this, just tell me the truth or next time I'll take your arm" Evo threatened.

"Very well…" Ikei began as he took a deep breath "Akuji and I grew up in the moon country, before the current ruler took over the throne, during those days the ruler remained oblivious of what went on in the smaller villages of his country, I was part of a noble household. I didn't know much about it but I do know is that when Akuji was still born she had a spirit sealed into her body. This spirit was called the dream weaver, a creature that had been utilised by the shadow ninjas of the ghost country"

"The dream weaver was formless and lived in the form of others" Akuji began, speaking to Yumi and Ryu with a pained expression on her face "Whenever someone dreamed the weaver would dive into that persons mind and attempt to use that persons form to cause mischief and chaos, but it was limited by the strength of the hosts mind, if it took a strong host then it's spirit would weaken"

"The weaver could also utilise the fears of those who have weak minds, bringing them to life for a few minutes, I'm not quite sure what happened but a single shinobi of the ghost country used the dream weaver to try to overthrow the Daimyo, he ended up wiping out the whole of the country with the weavers power, a sage sealed him into a temple and then sealed the weaver into Akuji"

Yumi, Ryu and Evo gasped in shock.

"I was treated so cruelly by the other villagers, they out right ignored me or abused me, took my food and clothes" Akuji said with tears in her eyes.

"She lived a dogs existence, to the villagers she was just a piece of trash, and even her own parents and the sage abandoned her"

Evo looked down at the floor, running a hand through his grey hair. He felt Akuji's pain, all members of his clan had been born with black hair and fiery eyes, but he wasn't and was called the end of the clan, the final Kuzugi clan's men.

* * *

Naruto drew his three-pronged Kunai and smiled as the temple began to fall apart. Out of the smoke and rubble the four shinobi jumped towards the sky. The three shadow warriors put their hands together, forming multiple hand seals. They each breathed in and fired a purple mist out of their mouths. The mist changed shape into that of a dragon and flew at Naruto.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" he yelled.

His two clones threw him out of the path of the technique, towards the trees below. The shadow shinobi flew after him, the bulky one slammed his fist into the ground, cracking the earth and sending the trees tumbling down. Naruto ran at amazing speed past the falling trees. He threw five shurikens at the youngest warrior then jumped into the air.

"KIRAGAKURE NO JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled, running through the appropriate seals and covering the area in a thick fog.

Naruto landed on the ground and began running around the shadow shinobi. They looked around desperately for Naruto, keeping their guard up for they now knew that they were fighting a Jounin.

"Is this it, a cover up technique, you might as well be boring us to death" The young and cocky shinobi dropped his guard and Naruto took this as his chance to attack.

The foxy Jounin punched the armoured warrior in the stomach, and then elbowed him in the cheek. Naruto flipped around and kicked the boy into the air. The mist cleared and the ninja watched as Naruto jumped up after his opponent. He drop kicked the teen's head and sent him flying like a ball from a cannon into the ground. The warriors showed little compassion as their comrade's head slammed into the ground and his neck broke. Naruto landed on the floor and stood up to face the leader of the band of shinobi.

"Kanju, Nisa, stay out of this" He said to his two companions who bowed as he drew one of his broadswords. "I am Kagemura of the ghost ninja, I wish to know the name of the one Shinobi who killed one of my comrades"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a friendly grin.

"I assume from your headband that you are of Konoha, I have never fought a shinobi from that village before and I am thankful that the first person I fight is from that village" Kagemura ran his finger along the blade of his sword, which shined in the light of the moon.

There was a moment of silence before they both charged. Naruto blocked the mans sword with his kunai and tried kicking him. Kagemura ducked under the kick and punched Naruto upwards in the jaw. Naruto flipped back and threw several shuriken, which were all cut to pieces with one swing of Kagemura's sword. The leaf Jounin changed his technique a little.

"TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" three hundred clones of Naruto appeared and surrounded Kagemura, who despite the situation smiled.

"Impressive, you must have astounding amounts of chakra to be able to create so many solid clones like that, but your not the only one with astounding chakra" Kagemura said as he jumped onto a sharp pointy rock.

He clenched his fist and aimed his wrist at the Naruto clones.

"TAJU BUSHIN SENBON NO JUTSU!!" he yelled.

Suddenly hundreds of senbon needles fired out of the mans gauntlet. Naruto crossed his arms to cover his face while the spikes bombarded the other bushin.

'He's multiplying the senbon within his gauntlet, amazing' Naruto thought.

The bombardment stopped and Naruto's legs and arms were covered with senbon. He breathed heavily and for a brief second his eyes turned red. Kagemura jumped down from the rock and drew his two katana.

"You provided me with a worthy enough challenge, its over now Naruto Uzumaki" Kagemura said.

A smile crept across Naruto's face as an aura of red chakra covered his body. The senbon were all pushed out of his body. He swung his fist back and sent a wave of wind at Kagemura, knocking him off balance. With amazing speed he ran at Kagemura, punching him in the stomach. Kagemura stumbled back before he slashed Naruto's shoulder. Then he jumped into the air and dealt a swift kick to Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes changed to a red colour as the Chakra barrier took shape into three of the Kyuubi's tails. He punched Kagemura directly in the face, throwing him straight through a rock. The rock crumbled to pieces but not before Kagemura jumped off of each of the rocks and thrust his sword into Naruto's chest. Kagemura smiled as Naruto closed his eyes and his hands went limp.

"Well done Naruto Uzumaki, you did well"

The whisker marks on Naruto's face suddenly darkened and his teeth grew sharper. Naruto's clawed hands gripped Kagemura's armour. Before he could react the Kyuubi unleashed its Chakra with a roar. A giant red hand pushed Kagemura into a rock, yelling out in pain the shinobi rolled across the floor, smoke rising from his burned skin. Naruto spazmed for a second before he returned to normal.

'I probably could've beaten him without using the Kyuubi's Chakra, but only barely' Naruto thought, too involved in keeping the Kyuubi's chakra at bay to notice the three ghost ninja leaving.

Naruto regained his composure and looked around him, seeing no sign of the ninjas coming back. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. Flipping it open he read a text message that Jiraiya had sent him. The perverted sage had done some research into Akuji and discovered exactly what had happened. After reading all the details Naruto's shoulders hunched and his teeth grinded together. He imagined and knew exactly what the poor girl must have gone through. Naruto's sharp hearing detected the sound of a twig snapping. In a split second he moved like the yellow flash and appeared behind two ninja, a skinny teen with glasses and a giant of a man.

"Oh shit!" They said.

"Your not from around here! You've got five seconds to tell me who you guys are" Naruto growled, licking his kunai in order to intimidate them.

The two men immediately fell to their knees and began blubbering in fear.

'Thank you Anko!' Naruto grinned inside his mind.

"Please don't hurt us, we're just doing what we can to earn money" The giant said.

"Yeah, we're Lenny and George, two timing extraordinairies" The little one said.

Naruto mouthed the word extraordinairies, trying to figures out whether that was a real world. His eyes quickly turned back to the two men, he poured a little bit of killing intent as well as a cold look to make them speak up.

"Anyway you see that girl Akuji I think her name was uses this dream weaver inside her to manipulate the fears of others so that she could make this flashy affect when she pretends to seal the ghosts in the area away, we used our shadow manipulation and wind style Jutsus to make it seem like the island was haunted" George explained.

'Wait a second, Jiraiya said that the spirit of a shinobi was sealed within her body, unless she and these guys were given a different story…a joke that everyone knows but her just like it was with me' Naruto thought, lowering his head for a few moments.

"Will you let us go?" Lenny asked.

"Sure, but if I ever find you here again I'll kill you" Naruto threatened with a cold and emotionless expression. 'Thank you Gaara!' he grinned inside as the two men ran off.

Naruto recalled the text that Jiraiya had sent him.

_Akuji possesses the spirit of a shinobi of the ghost country. The story is that he tried to overthrow the islands governor using his families fear manipulating bloodline. A sage was ordered by his Kage to seal the shinobi's spirit and power into young Akuji. But when the ritual was completed the country was already decimated. I met the sage today and he explained the situation to me, he said that he felt a portion of the shinobi's spirit leave Akuji's body and disappear. He had hypothesised that the spirit would eventually leave Akuji completely, but it seems this wasn't the case. I would come and join you but right now I'm to preoccupied with gathering info on Akatsuki, but I'll leave you with a warning Naruto, the spirit of this ninja probably possessed someone close to Akuji who was in the position to manipulate her into coming to that island. Be careful Naruto!_

'Someone close to her…oh shit!' Naruto thought as his eyes widened.

"You abandoned her…your own lover" Ryu said, glaring at the man.

"No I care deeply for Akuji" Ikei said as he got up off the floor, squeezing his cut wrist.

"Yeah right!" Evo scoffed as he turned around.

"Because she's the one thing that can restore me!" Ikei said with a grin on his face.

Evo barely had any time to react as he felt a wave of killing intent so intense that he fell to his knees. The next thing he knew Ikei thrust his sword into his chest. Ikei smirked as Evo fell to the floor. He left his sword impaled in Evo's chest and ran off into the forest. Back in the forest Ryu and Yumi looked up at the trees in shock. They both got into fighting stances, for both Kanju and Nisa were standing there, ready to fight.

Next Chapter 5: Loneliness, an understood feeling

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, the next final chapters will be a bit inconsistent with my New Beginning's fic, but come on which anime movie is consitent with the plot. it doesnt mean they arent good (the Dragonball Z movies for example)

Review if you'd like


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings the movie

Chapter 5: Loneliness, an understood feeling

Naruto could not believe the predicament, he hardly suspected Ikei of being possessed. Akuji and him seemed to have been so close and have generally loved one another. The young leaf Jounin ran through the forest and jumped between trees. He stopped when he heard screaming and without hesitation he sped off towards the docks. The Ghost ninja were attacking the dockworkers and villagers. One of the ninja walked towards a child leaning against the wall in fear. He raised his blade, but in a flash Naruto appeared behind him and slit his throat.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled, creating five hundred clones of himself.

The Naruto clones all took on their own individual opponent. One of the clones jumped off a ninjas shoulder and threw a flurry of shuriken that stabbed five ninja. Naruto slashed one ninja across the throat while one of his clones kicked one across the face and threw a Kunai into another's head. Suddenly one of the black mist dragons flew out of the forest, eating half of Naruto's clones. Two of Naruto's clones jumped to his side and began swirling Chakra in his hands. With the two clones Naruto ran and jumped at the dragon.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!" He yelled, shoving the Rasengan down the dragon's throat.

The dragon disappeared as the Rasengan blew up, releasing a tornado of chakra that took out the rest of the ninja. Naruto landed on the ground just as the rest of his Bushin popped and the villagers cheered. But more and more ghost ninja started to jump out of the forest. Naruto grinded his teeth together as he began spinning Chakra for another Rasengan. But he suddenly heard a familiar yell. He turned around and widened his eyes.

"GO GO GO! DYNAMIC ENRANCE MARK 2!!" A familiar man with a bowl cut and a green jumpsuit rush past Naruto. "KONOHA SENPU!!" Might Guy roared as he performed a spinning kick that broke several necks. "FIRST PLACE!!" he roared once again with a thumbs up and oddly enough a shine on his tooth.

"Hey wait a minute…first place, then that means…"

"SECOND!!" Lee ran in.

"THIRD!!" Followed by Vila.

"FOURTH!!" Then Kong.

"FINAL PLACE! THOUGH I LOSE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL KEEP ME GOING ON!!" Kanbei yelled.

Naruto had a sweat drop running down the back of his head while the villagers looked at the green ninjas in disbelief as they stuck the nice guy pose.

"Thanks for coming to help guys but one question…how in the world did you gather enough Chakra to run across the ocean?" Naruto asked.

"You know that so long as our flames of youth burn there is nothing we cant do" Guy said as he ran into the ghost ninja, kicking them one after another.

"Jiraiya-sama told Hokage-sama of the situation and sent us to help Naruto-kun" Lee said, following his sensei into the Taijutsu smack down.

"Goodbye Naruto-sensei!" The three Genin said as they followed their two idols.

Naruto shook his head before jumping back into the forest.

* * *

Evo woke up with a jolt. The young genin felt his stomach and saw that the wound he had received was gone. He looked to his side to see a pink haired woman wearing a red dress and black gloves.

"I see you're a good healer, if I hadn't shown up you'd probably be dead right now" Sakura said as she helped the stiff Evo up.

"Thank you Sakura-san!" Evo said, stretching his arms.

"Jiraiya-sama told Tsunade-sensei of the situation so she sent Lee's team and Guy-sensei"

"And what about you?" Evo asked.

"Well you see I…" Sakura said, hiding a blush as she hesitated.

Evo put his hand up to stop her there, realising that she had most likely come to help Naruto.

"Come, my team possible needs support" Evo said as he jumped off into the forest.

Sakura smiled to herself. Though he kept it hidden she could tell that Evo cared greatly for his teammates, just like Naruto.

* * *

Ryu nodded to Yumi who nodded back. The green haired genin jumped to the trees, taking out his windmill shuriken. Kanju smirked as he jumped off of the branch. He swung his fist round to hit Ryu, who jumped off the tree, avoiding the blow with a smile on his face. Suddenly Nisa appeared behind him in midair. Her hair seemed to come to life as it tied around Ryu's arms and neck.

"RYU!!" Yumi screamed.

Nisa applied pressure to the boy's wrist, making him let go of his weapon. The giant Shuriken landed in the dirt and Yumi immediately ran for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Kanju said, landing in front of Yumi and slapping her into a tree.

"Yumi!" Ryu whispered. 'Sorry dad, but I've got to use it'

Gathering all his strength Ryu drew the sword on his back and slashed Nisa's hair. He landed in front of Kanju and slashed the man across the face. Kanju yelled in utter pain as he clutched his bleeding face.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" He yelled.

"LITTLE!!" Ryu roared before being punched into the tree beside Yumi.

"YEAH YOUR SHORT!!" Nisa screamed, appearing beside Ryu and scratching his cheek.

The woman ghost ninja kicked Ryu in the stomach and threw him to Kanju. He swung his fist round and punched the smaller genin in the back, sending him flying face first into a rock.

"RYU!!" Yumi yelled.

Ryu put his hands on the floor and pushed himself to his knees. He looked at his sword and gasped in shock at the scratch on his blade.

"You scratched my father's sword!" Ryu said.

"So what, you completely ruined my hair" Nisa said.

"But Nisa you look dazzling with short hair" Kanju said and Nisa blushed furiously.

"You…scratched all that I have left of him!" Ryu growled.

The young genin got up off the floor, sheathing his sword as he growled. He turned around revealing an expression pure anger and hatred.

"You can make fun of my height…but never, SCRATCH MY MEMORIES!!" Ryu yelled as an aura of flame Chakra lit his body, throwing off his sword and headband.

Nisa and Kanju looked at the boy in shock, while their attention was drawn on him Akuji ran off further into the forest. Ryu frown deepened as he slowly walked towards the two ghost ninja. Nisa merely smiled as she ran at Ryu. Her talons grew longer and sharper as she swung them at Ryu. The little genin ducked, a chunk of his hair getting cut off by the woman's claws. He slammed his fist into her gut and held it there for a moment before following through and sending her flying headfirst into a tree. Kanju widened his eyes in shock at the boy's burst of strength, strength so great that it broke his teammates neck.

"Pretty good strength for such a little skinny punk, but let me show you some real strength" Kanju said as he took the gourd off his back

Ryu raised his eyebrows as Kanju removed the cork of his gourd and began drinking out of it. The Genin's eyes widened in utter shock as the man shattered the gourd, letting the red liquid spill onto his arms. His entire body began spamzaming as foam came out of his mouth. Suddenly his muscles expanded to gigantic sizes as he grew, towering over Ryu. His armour shattered and his eyes became blood shot as he looked at the little genin, growling uncontrollably at the boy. Ryu's Chakra aura disappeared as he stepped back only a few steps in fear. But Ryu overcame his fear and ran at Kanju. He jumped up and thrust his fist forward, hitting Kanju square in the face. But much to Ryu's shock his punch didn't even make the giant flinch, instead he laughed.

"FOOL A GENIN LIKE YOU CANT POSSIBLY HOPE TO DEFEAT A JOUNIN OF THE GHOST COUNTRY!!" Kanju yelled as he punched Ryu straight in the gut.

The genin fell to the floor screaming in utter agony. Yumi widened her eyes and ran to her team mate's side, drawing a Kunai.

"That was great, I think I heard your ribs shatter!" Kanju said, laughing at Ryu's pain.

Yumi looked up at the man with a stern expression on her face. She was about to lunge forward when a voice broke her stance.

"YUMINA STOP!!"

Yumi turned around and saw Evo and Sakura standing in the trees.

"Evo-kun, Sakura-san!" She said, her eyes lighting up in hope

"ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT HERE!!" Ryu yelled.

"Sakura-san, you tend to Ryu, this ones mine!" Evo said as his eyes glowed a fiery colour.

He was about to jump forward before Sakura stretched her arm out.

"No, you go on ahead and find Naruto, I'll beat this steroid abuser in no time" Sakura said.

Evo was about to object until Sakura gave him a stern look. The Kuzugi clan member instead nodded and jumped into the trees.

"You think I'm going to let you go…foolish bug" Kanju growled.

Yumi widened her eyes in shock as Kanju ripped out one of the trees. He aimed it like a missile and launched it towards Evo. Sakura jumped forwards, just as the make shift spear was feet away from Evo's back. Her fist smashed into the side of the tree, snapping it in half. The small hint of a small came across Evo's mouth as he paid no heed to Sakura's strength. Yumi was pointing at Sakura with a very familiar reaction on her face while Ryu merely chuckled.

"Wow, I think I see why Naruto-sensei broke up with her" Ryu said.

Yumi growled as she smacked Ryu's stomach.

"AAAAAGH RIBS IDIOT!!" He yelled and Yumi squeaked and blushed at her reaction.

"You may have been able to beat some old run down tree but I'm a totally different story girly" Kanju said as he began marching towards Sakura.

Sakura pulled on her gloves before squeezing her hand into a fist. With a yell she slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to shake and crack. Multiple cracks ran across the earth they stood on, causing trees to fall. Kanju got his foot caught in one of the cracks and even so the shock alone was enough to cause him to freeze. Sakura ran forward, slamming her fist into Kanju's face. Blood and teeth scattered across the floor as Kanju walked back in utter horror.

"I!!" Sakura yelled with a punch to the giant's gut.

"AM!!" With a punch to the cheek

"A!!" She repaid Kanju for Ryu's broken ribs.

"WOMAN!!" With one final kick to the neck Kanju was sent stumbling to the side.

The bigger man looked at the young woman in utter fear. His body even shook at the woman's strength.

"I don't understand…my muscles!" He whimpered.

"Are nothing compared to my Chakra control…you said you were a Jounin but I'm an Anbu and a former apprentice of the Slug Sannin now known as the Fifth Hokage…and the boy is a member of the Kanatake clan, ninja born with exceptionally high Chakra and most known for unleashing their Chakra in an aura that can shatter rocks" Sakura explained, standing over the trembling ninja.

"Wait please, I beg of you…I'm sorry for what I did to the boy, I'm sorry about the girly comment…I surrender, take me in and I'll face the Hokage's punishment" Kanju trembled.

"Go away…and don't let me see your face again" Sakura said, turning her back to Kanju.

A sneaky grin spread across the mans face as he rushed forward.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE MORE STRENGTH DOESN'T MEAN I CANT BREAK YOUR SCRAWNY NECK!!" Kanju yelled.

He lunged at Sakura, trying to grab her. But Sakura ducked underneath his arms and with one chakra infused uppercut she broke the mans neck. The mans fell to the floor, his head limp like the rest of his body. Sakura walked over to Ryu and Yumi and laid her hands on his chest area. A green aura covered her hands as she began to heal Ryu's wounds.

"Yumi, I want you to carry Ryu back to the town, and be careful because there could be ghost ninja still lying in wait" Sakura said as she finished healing Ryu's ribs.

"Thank you Sakura-senpai!" Yumi said, throwing Ryu's arms over her shoulder and jumping onto the tree branches.

* * *

Naruto exited the forest and reached the mountain areas of the island. He looked around and saw a staircase built into the mountain. At the base of the stairs he saw Ikei and Akuji.

"AKUJI!!" Naruto yelled.

Something was drawing her to the top of the mountain. It had drawn her in since the day she was born, always peaking her curiosity. She had run away from the leaf shinobi and into the arms of her lover. At first he may have abandoned her, but he was all she had.

"Akuji-chan, I'm so sorry I just got so scared!" Ikei said, stroking the woman's hair "I promise you I wont ever abandon you again" he looked into her eyes with a seemingly solemn look.

"Ikei-kun…" Akuji closed her eyes as Ikei pressed his lips against hers.

"The ghosts have gotten worse then ever, right now the dream weaver is the only thing that can seal them away for good, the coffin inside the castle at the top of this mountain will hold the ghosts but you have to use the weaver's power" Ikei explained.

"Ikei-kun, I don't know whether or not I can do it"

"I have faith in you my love, you can control the power that lies within you, now come on we have to get going, the more time we spend here the more innocent lives will be lost" Ikei said, grabbing Akuji's hand.

"AKUJI!!" Akuji turned around when he heard Naruto yell.

"There's no time for him we have to get going now" Ikei said firmly as he carrier Akuji up the staircase.

Akuji nodded; though she didn't want to leave Naruto behind she knew that there were greater things at stake.

"Shit!" Naruto said.

They were already halfway to the top and Naruto realised that what ever was in the ruins of the mountain castle had to be central to the ghost shinobi's plans. Without hesitation Naruto jumped on to the mountain wall, using Chakra on his feet to stick to it. He began running up the wall, all the while screaming Akuji's name, trying to get her attention.

'No way…I aint losing a comrade yet' Naruto thought with determination on his face.

Suddenly a black mist dragon burst out of a crack in the mountain. It slammed into Naruto with its head, pushing him off the rock. Several more dragons followed it as Naruto began to fall. But in midair Naruto created two clones of himself. They both grabbed his arms and threw him straight into the mouth of one of the dragons. Suddenly a blade burst out of the dragon's head and the dragon disappeared, revealing Naruto, holding a ninja sword with holes and burns on his jacket. He landed on another dragon and stabbed the blade into its back, running along with his blade stuck in the creature's dark flesh until he reached the tip of its nose. With one swing he tore the blade out and made the dragon disappear. He beheaded another just before landing on the floor. More and more ghost style shinobi jumped out of the trees, piling on top of Naruto.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" He yelled and with a bang two hundred Naruto clones appeared, throwing the shinobi off of the real one.

An all out war began between the Naruto bushin and the ghost ninja. Shuriken flew and swords sliced through flesh, each time accompanied by the one who was struck disappearing in a cloud of smoke or mist. Evo landed just inches away from the battle.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!!" He yelled.

Naruto beheaded one ninja and turned his attention to his student.

"EVO GET TO THE OLD CASTLE AND STOP IKEI NOW!!" Naruto yelled.

Evo nodded and began running up the mountain rock until he reached the start of the staircase. He ran as fast as he could, even when a dragon burst out of the ground killing all of Naruto's clones. Naruto skidded across the floor as more and more tiny little dragons began flying out of the forest. He jumped and rolled across the floor to avoid the dragons that were flying at him like missiles. They would slam into the ground and disappear in a puff of mist.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled creating two hundred more clones.

The clones all threw a volley of kunai at the gigantic dragon, hitting its head. But the dragon wasn't done and roared at Naruto. It opened its mouth and breathed out more tar coloured mist. The mist struck the clones, making them cringe in pain before they popped. Naruto back flipped to avoid the dragons tail swing, he stopped just inches from the woods and panted.

'Damn, this is really pushing it, either I exhaust myself and defeat these guys or hold out until Evo stops Ikei, both have some dangerous odds' Naruto thought as he stood his ground against the imposing dragon spirit.

Naruto was about to run forward until he heard a familiar battle cry.

"REACH FOR THE HEAVENS COBRA-CHAN!!"

A green blade shot out of the forest and tore through the side of the dragons head. As the spirit disappeared Naruto looked to the woods and narrowed his eyes into a frown. Standing in the trees was a boyish looking man, wearing baggy green trouser with an Anbu vest and armour plates, a scratch ran through the grass symbol on his headband and his long brown hair blew in the wind. He put his green bladed rapier in the sheath on his back and jumped off of the tree, landing just a few feet in front of Naruto.

"Oroshi Kanasuke" Naruto said.

"Be thankful Naruto-san that it was I who decided to come to the country and not one of my comrades, they're not as honourable as I am, my leader decided that leaving this to you would be too dangerous and I volunteered to assist you" Oroshi explained.

"Fine but as soon as this is over I'll be taking you in" Naruto said as ghost ninja began jumping out of the trees.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Oroshi said with a smile.

Evo ran as fast as he could up the stairs and towards the ruins of the fortress that once housed the Daimyo of the country. The young genin kept on running, ignoring the runes on what was left on the walls and the statues of great samurai. He finally reached his destination the grand hall of the fortress where battle plans had once been made by the Daimyo and his retainers. In the middle of the hall was a coffin with Ikei and Akuji standing over it.

"AKUJI!!" Evo yelled.

Akuji turned around and gasped, the young genin took this as a clear signal to move. Just as he rolled forwards a sword was slammed into the place he once stood. Evo turned around and frowned as Kagemura stepped out of the shadows. He ignored the shadow warrior and instead turned his attention to the two lovers.

"Akuji-san, Ikei isn't who you think he is, he bought you to this island so you can deliberately release the ghosts of the ninjas killed here" Evo explained.

"That is a lie, the ghosts have obviously driven Evo insane…now lay your hands on the coffin and release the seal with the dream weavers power" Ikei said.

Akuji looked between Evo and Ikei, and moved towards the coffin.

"NO WAIT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF YOU RELEASE THAT SEAL!!" Evo yelled.

Kagemura charged forward, swiping at Evo with his sword. The genin barely managed to avoid a fatal blow as the blade cut his chest. Kagemura slashed at Evo with both of his broadswords. Evo blocked the blow with his Kunai, but was sent stumbling back from the force of the blow. He jumped over Kagemura, throwing a flurry of Shuriken while in midair. Kagemura easily deflected the blades before jumping towards Evo. He slashed the genin's shoulder then applied a sharp kick to where he had been stabbed earlier. Evo cringed in pain while Akuji watched.

"Akuji, I cant begin to imagine how lonely you must have felt, Ikei told me of the dream weaver being sealed into you, I cant begin to imagine your loneliness because I understand it" Akuji widened her eyes at Evo's words. "I am of the Kuzugi clan, who were all well known for their black hair and fiery eyes, however as you know I do not have these traits, just because of the way I looked I was considered to be the weakest and last of the Kuzugi, indeed in terms of skill I at first was lacking that when compared to branch family members, though I still scored high at the academy I failed to gain the elders respect and even my fathers respect because I could not awaken my Kekki Genkai…but!"

Suddenly Evo's hair changed to a fiery red colour while his pupils turned orange. Red armour covered his body while a red cloth covered his mouth. His chakra was unleashed in a fiery aura that surrounded his body, burning the ground beneath him. Akuji, Ikei and even Kagemura looked in shock at the boy's power as he began walking towards the priestess. Kagemura jumped in the boys way. A flaming sword appeared in Evo's hand as he used it to block Kagemura's attack. Kagemura stepped back a bit as he noticed his hand had been burnt. Evo yelled as a flaming Rasengan started to swirl in his hand. Kagemura smirked, thinking he could easily dodge an attack from a genin, but suddenly two flaming figures appeared behind him. The two Fire Bushins grabbed Kagemura's arms, keeping him still before Evo slammed his Rasengan into his chest. Kagemura cried out in pain as the Rasengan not only burned his body but sent him spinning through the wall of the castle.

"That guy was obviously injured, maybe he fought Naruto-sensei before me, if not for that I never would have won even in this state…Akuji, Ikei is just using you to achieve his own goal" Evo said firmly.

"SHUT UP!!" Ikei yelled.

The man began forming multiple hand signs. Once he finished the fifty signs he slammed his hand into the ground. Evo looked down and widened his eyes as a mist dragon burst out of the ground. The dragon knocked Evo upwards before biting and swallowing the genin whole.

"Ikei-kun" Akuji said, stepping back and trembling in fear.

"AKUJI!!" She heard Naruto yell.

Naruto and Oroshi ran into the main hall, the leaf Jounin looked around for any sign of his genin student.

"Where's Evo?" Naruto demanded more than asked.

Ikei grinned as he pointed up at the dragon flying around the castle. Naruto widened his eyes for a moment before glaring at Ikei. His eyes changed a red colour and his pupils became slits like a foxes. Oroshi looked at Naruto with sympathy in his eyes.

"Akuji…what the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto asked the priestess harshly.

"I…I want to use what's inside me for good, we conned everyone, but know this is my chance to finally do something good for a change" Akuji said.

"You can do good by living Akuji" Oroshi said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Your not the only one whose suffered in their life Akuji" Naruto said.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE SUFFERING I'VE ENDURED!!"

The woman's words didn't impede Naruto as he closed his eyes and spoke solemnly "I know what its liked to be judged by what's inside you, I know what its like to play tricks just so they can see you differently, just so they wont look at you with those eyes…but I found friends, friends who accepted me, which is why I will become Hokage so that I can protect all of my precious people…the person who you think has accepted you has only wanted to achieve his own goal, releasing the body of the shinobi who caused this disaster, think about the way he's been acting, he looks desperate, is that the man you thought you loved?" Naruto asked firmly.

Akuji looked at Ikei and gasped as for a split second his eyes glowed a purple colour and a smile spread across his face.

"Ikei!"

"The real Ikei is a fool, a man who saw you as a person when your nothing but a delivery girl, the sage couldn't seal my soul fully into your body, my soul lingered, I tried seeking a body in the village you were left in, but every one of them hated you and this hate was enough to drive me away, but I found one fool who actually saw you as a person, he even came to love you, he was about to ask you out…until I possessed him" Akuji widened her eyes at the revelation and fell to her knees. "Now delivery girl you have two choices, release my full power and destroy the seal covering my body, or I will use a fraction of my power and release my body…but here's the kicker if someone other than you releases the seal they will die…my soul will survive but your precious Ikei wont"

Akuji widened her eyes and nodded as she walked towards the coffin.

"AKUJI WAIT HE'S LIEING!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-san is right Akuji-san, we both know much about seals and that kind of seal is one that requires a sacrifice…better for Ikei to die for the Shinobi to only recover a quarter of his power than for you to sacrifice yourself restoring all his power" Oroshi explained.

"Don't listen to them Akuji, you and Ikei can live in a new world that I will create" The demonic Ikei explained.

"DON'T YOU LISTEN TO HIM AKUJI!!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP!!"

Ikei's skin became a purple colour as he summoned another dragon. Naruto and Oroshi jumped out of the way of its jaws while throwing their Kunai at its head.

"No, I'm sorry Ikei-kun, but I cant do it" Akuji said with tears in her eyes "I love you!" she whispered.

Ikei turned towards the woman and glared, but for a split second his skin returned to normal and he mouthed the words "thank you".

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" Ikei yelled.

"GOOD JOB AKUJI" Naruto yelled.

"YOU FOOLS, I MAY NOT RECOVER ALL OF MY POWER BUT THE LEAST I CAN DO IS USE IT TO KILL YOU!!" Ikei yelled.

He put his hand on the coffin and the seal on the lid began to glow. Ikei breathed and a black mist came out of his nose. The mist flew into the gaps in the lid and suddenly the inside of it glowed a purple colour. Ikei's body fell to the floor, limp and lifeless. Naruto and Oroshi jumped off of the dragons back and stared at the coffin as it slowly opened. They narrowed their eyes as a man stepped out of the coffin. He wore similar armour to what Kagemura and his comrades had worn, except he had a long flowing black cloak over his shoulders and his skin lacked the purple colour that Kagemura had.

"He's not a shinobi…he's the Daimyo of the country" Oroshi said.

"Yes I am…civil war destroyed my land and the sage trapped my body inside this coffin and my soul inside the girl" The Daimyo explained in a voice vaguely similar to Ikei's. "But something unexpected has happened with my release"

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Though I still do not have my full power, I can simply draw on the power…OF YOUR FEAR AND MORE IMPORTANTLY…I CAN DRAW THE REST OF MY POWER FROM AKUJI!!" The Daimyo yelled as he thrust his hand at Akuji.

Akuji yelled in pain as black mist flowed out of her mouth and nose. The mist travelled down the Daimyo's nose as he sniffed it. Suddenly the Daimyo grew taller, towering over the shocked Oroshi and Naruto. His skin changed to a purple colour as veins throbbed on his forehead and his muscles expanded. As the Daimyo laughed Naruto and Oroshi dropped into fighting stances, preparing themselves for a tough fight.

Chapter 6: Fear and Might, deadly combinations

* * *

Review if you'd like, and I know that Evo, Yumi and Ryu hadnt met Sakura at this point in my New Beginnings fic. But that's why I said last chapter there would be some inconsistencies, anime movies dont have to be consistent with the plot of the anime or manga to be good (the Dragonball Z movies for example, or at least that's my opinion)

Those who are waiting for the other chapters of my New Beginnings fic will have to wait cause I'm working on other ideas at the moment as well as editing past chapters of the fic (I had alot of reviews complaining about how overpowered some of the characters were, I'll mostly be editing the chapters that introduce the new team seven)

Check out my Naruto: New Beginnings movie 2 fic I'll be uploading soon, its set after Evo's apparent death in New Beginnings's and it explores a concept I've recently been getting interested in


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto New Beginnings the movie

Chapter 6: Fear and might, a deadly combination

Naruto's had faced big guys before; hell he fought the Shukaku, which was twice the size of the fortress. But facing this man the Daimyo of the ghost country brought shivers down his spine. His eyes turned to the swordsman, his unlikely ally Oroshi and he was actually shaking. The Daimyo smiled as he rushed forward, clothes lining both Shinobi before they could react. Naruto landed on his hands and span around, kicking the buffed up warlord in the gut. But the Daimyo merely grunted before grabbing his leg. He first swung Naruto into Oroshi, both of their heads collided and sent the former grass Nin stumbling backwards. Then the Daimyo span Naruto around and threw him into a stone pillar. Oroshi traced his hand across his sword and like a snake the blade extended, touching the Daimyo's shoulder. The swordsman gasped as the blade couldn't pierce through the mans hardened skin. Springing around the Daimyo backhanded Oroshi, then punched him in the stomach. He bought his hands together and swung them into Oroshi's stomach, lifting him off the floor and sending him flying through the wall of the castle. Oroshi's sword clanged against the floor and Oroshi himself skidded towards the edge of the cliff face. He stopped just inches from the edge and got back up again, growling as he looked through the man sized hole that had been left. Naruto jumped out of the rubble and created four hundred Kage Bushins. They all surrounded the Daimyo and began punching him the chest and back. The demonic giant growled as the clones proved to be more of an annoyance than a problem. He swung his hand back and smacked away at least ten clones. Then he held out his hand and the tiny black dragons that were flying above the castle all gathered in his hands, changing shape into a black orb. With a yell he sent the orb flying into Naruto's chest. Naruto cried out in pain as the orb burned his coat and shirt off, leaving a burn mark on his chest. The Daimyo stood over Naruto, laughing as the young Jounin struggled to get up off the floor.

"Pathetic Leaf ninja, I must admit you've become quite the annoyance, their were times when Ikei's psyche would come to the surface, he must have been the one that influenced me to hire you, maybe he thought the famous Naruto Uzumaki could stop me, but once again it has been proven that your nothing more than the dead last" The Daimyo explained.

"Maybe…but I've always been a good distraction" Naruto said with a smirk.

"SHANNARO!!" The Daimyo looked up to see Sakura with her fist ready in midair.

Sakura punched the man straight on the top of his head, causing him to yell out in agony as she landed beside Naruto. The two nodded to one another and charged forward. Both former lovers began rapidly punching the Daimyo in the chest, cracking his armour. The Daimyo swung his hand forwards, slamming his fist into the ground, missing his two nimble opponents. Naruto and Sakura drove their knees into the Daimyo's side then jumped, punching both his cheeks. The Daimyo stepped back, rubbing his face in pain.

"You…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS LEAF SHINOBI!!" The Daimyo yelled as he began forming hand signs.

There was a sudden yell and the dragon that had eaten Evo suddenly burst in half. A flaming figure fell towards the ground and landed behind the Daimyo. Evo looked at the Daimyo and glared as he held two flaming Katana swords.

"Evo!" Naruto said, relieved that his pupil was alive.

"TAKE THIS!!" Evo yelled, throwing his two swords into the Daimyo's shoulders.

"REACH FOR THE HEAVEN'S COBRA-CHAN!!" Oroshi yelled.

His blade glowed a green colour and extended, piercing straight through the Daimyo's side.

"NOW NARUTO FINISH IT!!" Oroshi yelled.

The Daimyo looked up and gasped as Naruto and one of his Bushins ran at him with their Odama Rasengan ready. They slammed the great technique into the mans chest, creating an explosion that sent the man flying like a hurricane into the castle wall. Evo fell to his knees as his armour crumbled to pieces while Oroshi sheathed his sword. Suddenly the Daimyo burst out of the rubble, his armour was torn and a look of pure anger on his face.

"YOU PESTS! HOW DARE YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH IT YOU WILL EXPERIENCE YOUR GREATEST FEARS AND FALL!!" The Daimyo yelled and put his hands together.

"QUICK EVERYONE PREPARE TO CANCEL HIS GENJUTSU!!" Naruto yelled as he put his hands together.

But it was too late; each one of the ninja fell into the Daimyo's Genjutsu. Each one of the ninja was driven unconscious by their deepest fears. Naruto stood in a black void, constantly running towards an goal that seemed unattainable.

"**To be Hokage, that is your deepest desire, but people say to you it is an unreachable goal and for a ninja like you it is" **A voice spoke in the void.

Suddenly images of Naruto's past flashed in the middle of the path. Of his constant failures in the academy, his loss against Sasuke and the deaths of Haku and Zabuza.

"Do you remember the looks, how no matter what they did they never accepted you?" A younger Naruto appeared beside the young Jounin, never moving but always following him.

"**You will never be Hokage because they will never accept you for your mistakes, you failed to bring me back!" **The young Naruto suddenly changed into a younger Sasuke.

Naruto ignored the images and kept on running.

"**We're a demon, we will kill everyone we cherish" **Again it was a younger Naruto who spoke.

"**Your fear and the demons fear will keep you from your goal" **The Daimyo said.

"Says you!" Naruto spat as his eyes changed to a red colour. "Sure I'm not the most courageous ninja around, I'm not fearless no one is…the Kyuubi fears the Sharingan and I fear what I might become, but that doesn't mean I cant fight those fears…that's just another step towards becoming HOKAGE!"

The Daimyo suddenly widened his eyes as his Genjutsu disappeared. Sakura, Evo and Oroshi were unconscious but Naruto still stood. Red Chakra surrounded his body; pealing away his skin until it was blood red, six tails formed and the Chakra itself turned Naruto into an armoured warrior, shadowed by the Chakra. The Daimyo stepped back in fear but then growled and rushed forward. Kyuubi Naruto thrust his hand forward, sending his fist straight through the Daimyo's chest. The Daimyo fell to the floor, blood gushing out of the hole in his chest. Kyuubi Naruto roared and raised his fist, as he bought it down the image of a fox appeared around his hand before he smashed it into the Daimyo's back, creating a miniature explosion that destroyed the Daimyo and sent the ghosts scattering before they disappeared. Akuji looked at Naruto in pure shock as he spazzamed and fell to the floor; his form disappeared, replaced by his old self only with severe burnt skin.

"What was that?" Akuji wondered out load.

"Long ago a demon attacked the village hidden in the leaves, the Fourth Hokage was unable to defeat him and so sealed the demon into a newborn baby, Naruto Uzumaki was this child" Oroshi explained as his unsealed lover Cobra helped him to his feet.

"He endured just as much hardships as you Akuji, if not more!" Cobra said before she jumped away with her lover.

"Naruto Uzumaki sure is an amazing man" Oroshi said.

"Yes, he changes everyone he meets, and even in the worst of situations he wins the day"

"He'll make a good Hokage" Oroshi said before Cobra kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Naruto cringed in pain as he awoke, standing over him were his team and Sakura.

"Naruto…thank god your alive" Sakura said, sighing in relief.

"Naruto-sensei!" The three genin said together.

"I knew you could do it Naruto-sensei, once again you've proved that you're second best next to me" Ryu said with a grin before Yumi elbowed him, "RIIIIIBSS!!" He screamed out.

Evo sighed as Yumi apologised over and over to the rolling genin. Sakura and Naruto both looked at the two genins and then at each other before they burst into laughter.

"Were we anything like that?" Sakura asked happily.

"I cant even remember the amount of times you hit me, but at least it was never when I was wounded, you were always the one there to heal me…looks like even after four years your still the one to heal me, thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a genuine smile.

Sakura returned the smile and began moving her head closer towards Naruto's. Naruto hesitated before closing her eyes as Sakura's lips were mere feet from him, getting closer and closer. The perfect moment was suddenly ruined.

"Aaaaw what a wonderful moment!"

The ninjas suddenly swung their heads round to see Kagemura, wounded but still capable of fighting as he walked towards them, his two Katana's ready.

"Your judgement on me being wounded was incorrect Kuzugi, I was merely waiting after your battle with the Daimyo…your chakra's exhausted, your team mates are wounded and your sensei can barely stand…NOW YOU WILL DIE!!"

Next Final Chapter: Home, Ending credits

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto New Beginnings the movie

Final Chapter: Home

Naruto glared at Kagemura as he slowly walked towards him and his weakened team. But much to his surprise Akuji walked into the middle of Kagemura's path. The ghost ninja stopped for a moment before he burst into maniacal laughter.

"You deluded fool, your powers are gone so you're really no threat to me now" Kagemura said as he continued walking towards the wounded ninja.

"No, I will not move…because this is my home and those ninjas of the hidden leaf village are…my friends" Akuji said with passion in her voice.

Kagemura merely scoffed, as he was halfway towards reaching Akuji. Akuji's stance did not dwindle as she kept a stern face. Kagemura raised his blade, touching Akuji's cheek but still she did not move. Suddenly a Kunai flew through the forest and straight into Kagemura's head. The ninja and Akuji looked into the forest and saw something sparkle. They then fell to the floor as they heard a familiar yell.

"GUY-SENSEI IS FIRST BUT WE'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!!" All of Guy's students yelled.

A smile crossed Naruto's lips as he laughed.

"That is the kind of thing you should do if you want people to respect you Akuji" He said and a small smile crossed Akuji's lips.

The six friends looked at the sky as the sun began to rise.

_Ending music Yellow Moon akeboshi (Naruto ending 13)_

Naruto and his team helped the crew of their ship gather their things on the ship. The young Jounin was dressed in some orange robes since his other clothes had been ripped. He, Sakura and Lee and Guy stood facing Akuji who was now dressed in less elegant clothing, instead a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Are you sure you want to do this Akuji-san?" Guy asked.

"Yes, this is my home…the country of shadows as it was once called, I think its time I used the money that I accumulated into rebuilding this land, I think that that would be what Ikei would have wanted" Akuji explained.

"Stay safe Akuji, and good luck rebuilding this country" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-san, you've taught me that we are who our actions make us, you've also put the souls of all those who died to peace once again"

"You'll have to write to us sometime, I'm sure Tsunade-sensei would be pleased to have your new country as an ally" Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto and his friends gave the girl one last wave before they got onto the ship. The ship left behind a crowd of waving people, all thankful for Naruto Uzumaki that he had bought them peace and had laid the souls of all those dead to rest once more. On the ship the crew left the work to Guy and Lee, who ran the ship as a competition, as usual the young genin who looked up to them followed them taking notes. Evo stood on the deck, looking at the ocean while Yumi admired him. Several Bushins of Naruto all continued Naruto's training, performing press ups on the deck while Naruto himself peacefully stood, leaning on the railing with the wind blowing through his hair. He looked to Sakura and smiled, she joined him in looking back at the friend they had left to a happy life. The two stood next to one another as old teammates and friends, one of them hopeful that someday they could be more.

* * *

_Cast_

_Naruto Uzumaki: Steven Blum_

_Young Naruto: Maile Flanagan_

_Sakura Haruno: Kate Higgins_

_Evo Kuzugi: Steve Burton_

_Ryu Kanatake: Josh Keaton_

_Yumina Takiyama: Rachel Leigh Cook_

_Tsunade: Debi Mae West_

_Jiraiya: David Lodge_

_Rock Lee: Brian Donovan_

_Kagemura: Robin Atkin Downes_

_Kanbei and cocky ghost ninja: Quinton Flynn_

_Ikei and the Daimyo: David Wittenberg _

_Might Guy: Skip Stellrecht_

_Kanju: Steve Kramer_

_Sasuke Uchiha: Yuri Lowenthall_

_Nisa: Tara Platt_

_Lenny and George: _

_Kyuubi: Paul St Peter_

_Kong: Wally Wingert_

_Akuji and Vila: Andrea Bowen_

_Lenny and George: Crispin Freeman_

* * *

_End ending music_

Ryu walked through the corridors of the ship but stopped when he heard a giggling sound behind door to the supply room. He opened the door and saw Lenny and George putting some of the sailor's rations into a bag.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked them.

"Stealing food, now beat it tiny!" George said.

Ryu's face turned bright red in rage as Chakra began to surround him. Lenny and George suddenly gasped and the whole ship felt the genins killing intent.

"TINY I'LL SHOW YOU TINY!!"

Naruto showed his usual smile, he saved a lot of lives, made a few friends and had changed someone for the better. His usual favourite mission as a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves.

The End

* * *

Hope everyone liked the fic, I enjoyed writing it and some feedback would be nice. In terms of the voice cast I used the usual cast from the American dub Naruto as well as voice actors I thought would have been good for my OC's and the adult Naruto. I hoped the Sakura/Naruto fans liked my little scene between them. if you liked this fic but are more of a Hinata/Naruto fan check out Movie 2 of New Begginings, it'll have some Naru/Hina moments but will be bit more angst filled than this fic


End file.
